1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable truck bed cargo organizer and divider and specifically to a manually adjustable, moveable truck bed cargo divider that is positionable along the length of the truck bed for securing in two directions individual cargo items.
2. Description of Related Art
A pick up truck typically has an open cargo bed. Unsecured cargo items or partial loads can move about the truck bed due to forces generated by turning, accelerating, stopping and riding over bumpy terrain. Truck bed dividers are used to secure partial loads in pickup trucks. Adjustable truck bed cargo dividers are known to secure and organize items placed within a truck bed in the longitudinal direction.
An adjustable truck bed cargo divider is generally comprised of a thin planar barrier secured to a truck bed forming an enclosed volume where one or more items may be secured by the cargo divider and the truck bed""s adjoining side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,486 issued to Green discloses an adjustable barrier device for securing a partial load in a load carrying area of a vehicle. The barrier uses spring-loaded elongated members that extend the width of the barrier and project outward of the barrier. The ends of the elongated members comprise friction pads for frictionally engaging the side walls of the load carrying area. These pads (and the barrier) may slide due to forces exerted by one or more cargo items being restrained during acceleration, braking, turning or riding over rough terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,850 issued to Johnson discloses a panel suspended by singular wheels from tracks mounted along the side rails of the truck bed. A second track system is employed along the floor of the truck bed for panel stability. The top of the panel is secured into position by a sliding bolt. The panel is also secured by a sliding bolt that engages slots contained in the second track along the floor of the truck. The bottom track prevents the panel from pivoting about the axis of the opposing wheels. The track system on the floor of the truck bed is susceptible to dirt and debris clogging the tracks and therefore does not allow the transport of granular materials such as gravel and soil in the truck bed.
The present invention provides for an adjustable cargo divider system for use with a pickup truck bed that positively locks into place, is sturdy enough to hold cargo items securely in place, is easily moveable and adjustable to accommodate the size of the load being carried and allows the full or partial use of the truck bed, to stabilize cargo items in two dimensions, longitudinal and lateral.
An adjustable truck bed cargo divider for use with cargo items transportation in a truck bed which includes a rigid, planar cargo barrier and a pair of rigid wheel carrier side plates, each plate slideably attached perpendicularly to each end of the barrier. Each wheel side plate has two wheels, spaced apart. The barrier width based on the distance between the opposing wheel carrier side plates may be varied to accommodate for different sized truck beds of varying widths by telescoping each wheel carrier side plate within the cargo barrier frame. A wheel receiving track is attached at the top of each longitudinal side of the truck bed, either by a bolt-on adaptation as an accessory to a retractable truck bed cover manufactured by Roll-N-Lock Corporation in specially provided mounting holes or by clamp-on members when adapting to an open truck bed or truck bed having an alternative bed cover such as a vinyl tonneau system. The wheel carrier side plates are slidably secured by their pairs of wheels to respective side tracks so that the cargo barrier is rigidly maintained in a vertical position within the truck bed.
The cargo barrier is maintained in a vertical position and prevented from pivoting by its attachment on each end to the wheel carrier side plates. The cargo barrier is elongated having a side plate attached at both ends so that the plane created by the cargo barrier is substantially perpendicular to the plane created by the side plates. The wheel carrier side plates are rigid, planar, and may be made of aluminum or other suitable material. The tops of the side plates extend lengthwise in relation to the tracks and are slidable along the tracks by the attachment of two separate wheels on each side plate for stability at either end of the top of each wheel carrier side plate. The side plates extend down in length on both sides of the cargo barrier and include a recess slot to receive an end portion of the barrier, thereby capturing and rigidly holding the cargo barrier which prevents the cargo barrier from pivoting due to forces which are exerted upon the cargo barrier by cargo items being restrained due to the truck braking, turning or riding over rough terrain. A triangular top support plate or gusset is horizontally engaged to the barrier and on top of one wheel carrier side plate. The gusset has a xe2x80x9cunshapedxe2x80x9d channel that engages the top surface of the barrier, extends forming a slidable channel which maintains the cargo barrier perpendicular to the side plate, preventing yawing as the barrier is moved along the tracks.
The cargo barrier is a flat, rigid, somewhat rectangular panel having a tubular peripheral frame that extends longer along the top of the panel.
Each wheel carrier side plate engages the barrier lateral top frame ends. Each plate has a perpendicular, rigid extension support arm that slides onto the top frame member of the barrier telescopically for lateral adjustment (different width beds), and is keyed (square extension arm and square panel slot) to prevent rotation of the wheel carrier side plate and the barrier frame.
Each side plate extends down from the wheel mount and includes a vertical recess sized to approximate the thickness of the barrier panel for snug engaging and stabilizing the barrier panel to each side plate. Note, however, each side plate can be moved laterally (telescopically) to adjust for different wheel track separations on different trucks.
Using a single barrier provides cargo security longitudinally along the truck bed, but does not address lateral or sideways movement of cargo. An important aspect of the invention is to secure individual cargo and individual items in two X/Y axes, longitudinally and laterally. In order to accomplish this, the barrier panel has a central lateral frame member that receives at least two slideable tie-off brackets that can engage stretchable bungee cords.
In use, the cargo barrier is manually adjustable longitudinally and can be locked in place relative to the front or back of the truck bed in numerous, specific positions. The manual actuator is conveniently located on one side of the barrier top frame member. The pair of tie-off brackets are slidably attached to the cargo barrier middle frame member to conveniently provide a hook receiving eye for the purpose of attaching a rope, cord or elastic cord. Cargo items restrained longitudinally by the cargo barrier are further restrained laterally using the rope, cord or elastic cords secured to the tie-off brackets by hooks or knots after the cord is wrapped around a cargo item.
When a cargo item is secured both longitudinally and laterally by the barrier and a tight (elastic) cord, vertical forces on the truck bed caused by bumps will not dislodge the cargo from the bed. Thus cargo is secured in three axes, i.e. x, y and z in Cartesian coordinates.
The cargo barrier is locked (mechanically engaged) in position by manually-actuated, spring-loaded positioning lock bars which project outward from each end of the cargo top frame barrier and are aligned with and engage selected receiving apertures located along the side tracks. Each track body has a plurality of receiving apertures to allow the cargo barrier to be locked in several different longitudinal positions along the tracks. The track body apertures are aligned from side to side of the truck bed so that two lock bars engage two opposing track apertures for security of the barrier when locked in place. Alternatively, the vertical barrier may be easily removed for convenience by disengaging and removing all wheels from within their respective wheel tracks.
On occasion, the vertical barrier may interfere with a unique or particular cargo item to be loaded into the bed. Therefore, vertical barrier may also be repositioned out of the way, if necessary, into a fixed, horizontal position. The user may disengage and remove two opposing wheels (one on each side plate) from within their respective wheel tracks and pivot the cargo barrier into a horizontal position about the axis created by the two remaining engaged wheels, allowing for convenient access beneath the pivoted barrier. An elongated cargo item such as a ladder may be placed in the cargo bed and not engage the barrier. The cargo barrier may be maintained in a horizontal position by pivot studs attached to each side plate which engage catch hooks along each track.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable cargo divider for use with a truck bed that positively manually locks into place, secures individual cargo items in two and three dimensions, is easily manually moveable and adjustable to accommodate the size of the load being carried and allows the full or partial use of the truck bed in carrying a variety of loads such as packages, sport gear, work equipment, supplies and can be flipped up into a temporary, out of the way, storage position for unusually long cargo that exceeds the length of the bed.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.